Pollution Solution
'Pollution Solution '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Scoopy Featuring * Fungus * Russell * Lumpy * Quacks Appearances * Biohazard * Cub Plot Scoopy makes her way to the beach, only to see how unhealthy it is due to litter everywhere. She changes her day of relaxation to cleaning up the beach. While tending to her business, she spots several beer bottles being tossed in the water, courtesy of Quacks. After cleaning his act, she says to treat the sea with better care. Quacks watches as she works hard cleaning the beach and decides to leave for some reason. Out at sea, Russell and Fungus sail a garbage boat swarming with seagulls. A six-pack ring falls into the water and a fish gets caught around it. Scoopy sees the distressed creature and lifeguard Lumpy swims to its aid. But he makes things worse by carrying it onto land and giving it air via mouth-to-mouth. Scoopy scoops water in her bill and saves the fish after removing the plastic ring from its body, throwing it back into the sea. Now Lumpy's limbs are somehow tangled with the ring. Fungus makes a garbage angel in the pile of trash as Russell tells him to stop goofing off. Pieces of garbage fall out the boat, disturbing various marine animals including a giant squid. A tentacle pokes out, grabs Fungus by the tail, and tries to pull him off the boat. Russell pulls his hands in an attempt to save him. Fungus' tail is squeezed to the point of spraying his noxious gas into the water, deterring the squid but also killing hundreds of fish. Russell pulls Fungus free, though his tail has been torn off. Just then, they collide into Biohazard's ship, knocking barrels of radioactive waste into the sea. Back on shore, Scoopy becomes distressed as dead mutated fish start to wash up. Cub falls victim himself when he jumps into the polluted water. Fungus is struggling to stay afloat, so Lumpy swims to him. Fungus is saved, but his lower half has been melted away, and Lumpy is now only bone except his head. Lumpy's body crumbles and his head is eaten by mutated gulls. Helpless to save the ruined waters, Scoopy breaks to tears. However, Quacks comes back with his ship, opening a dam that sends the pollution flooding out, restoring the beach water to its former glory. Scoopy gives Quacks a big hug. Later, Scoopy and Quacks are shown celebrating on the ship. Fungus is also on board, until the now mutated squid returns and decapitates him. His head, along with the heads of Russell and Biohazard, are placed on its tentacles like puppets. The iris closes and the heads glow in the dark from the radioactive waste. Deaths # Numerous fish die from the pollution. # Cub's body melts. # Lumpy is eaten by mutated seagulls. # Russell and Biohazard (''offscreen), and later Fungus are decapitated by the squid. Injuries # Fungus' tail is ripped off and his lower torso is melted. # Lumpy's body is melted to the bone. # Numerous sea creatures mutate. Trivia * Russell, Biohazard and Fungus died the same way Giggles did in You're Kraken Me Up. * There was originally a scene where Tycoon would see the oil and Mussell would start a fire. This scene was cut and they were removed from the episode. * Fungus is indirectly responsible for all the deaths in this episode (except his own). * The episode is similar to Every Litter Bit Hurts, since both episodes involve the starring character, in this case, Scoppy, tries to cleans up a dreadful pollution. Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes